


Please sing the words we love, don't say that you forgot them

by phanjessmagoria



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanjessmagoria/pseuds/phanjessmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like, when any of this started, they had expected it to go much further than fumbling in the dark of a hotel room, than muffled drunken laughter after a show on the bus.</p><p>The truth was, it just happened. The four of them had been close when they made the choice to uproot their lives and move to London from Sydney. It was just the four of them. All they had that was familiar was each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please sing the words we love, don't say that you forgot them

It wasn't like, when any of this started, they had expected it to go much further than fumbling in the dark of a hotel room, than muffled drunken laughter after a show on the bus.

The truth was, it just happened. The four of them had been close when they made the choice to uproot their lives and move to London from Sydney. It was just the four of them. All they had that was familiar was each other.

Calum had said that they hadn't realized that they could go out and meet girls. That _was_ true, but really, it's more like that was what had set everything in motion in the first place.

The way it happens in movies—when people kiss and then out of nowhere their clothes are coming off—that wasn't how this happened. It was more of a natural progression (slow, steady, trembling hands, lips parted just a fraction as they barely brushed against skin) than anything you'd see in a goddamn romcom.

The truth was, Michael kissed Luke. If asked, any of them would say that Michael had started it—they all knew it. He kissed Luke and that was it. It barely even qualified as a kiss; does it count if neither person is expecting it to happen? The apology was halfway out of Michael's mouth before Luke just laughed a little, quietly, even though nothing that had just happened was funny. He was smiling. Michael could remember that like it was yesterday, even though he didn't actually remember what had made him kiss Luke in the first place. “Is...cool?” Michael had questioned him, and Luke shrugged, then nodded.

“Yeah.”

–

They didn't share hotel rooms anymore, but that didn't stop them. They had no trouble sneaking down halls to knock quietly on an adjacent room's door, the occupant (or in some cases, and more often than not, occupants) opening the door with a secret smirk and a glance down the hall either way just to make sure no one noticed shit. The last thing they needed was a teenage girl in socks and pajama pants heading to the ice machine to see one of them and rush the room.

The show was fucking _sick_. All four of them were still riding high on adrenaline after they played their last song, in the SUV on the way to the hotel that was close to the arena but still far enough away that maybe they'd get inside unscathed. Calum couldn't sit still; his knee was bouncing quickly beside Ashton's, who was more amused by it than annoyed, though he did have to adjust the angle of Calum's leg every now and then when the sound of denim scratching on denim reached their ears.

Michael was glad Ashton had chosen to sit beside Calum. Luke was practically glowing in the muted orange streetlights shining in through the tinted windows every hundred feet, and Michael had the perfect cover to stare at him, because his face was hidden in shadow.

As electrified as they all still felt, they were silent. Luke felt Michael watching him, but instead of making him feel self-conscious or shy like anyone else doing the same would, he just smirked a little to himself, knowing Michael would catch the curled corner of his lips. Ashton was scrolling on his phone. Maybe he would send out a video on Snapchat thanking the fans for making the gig so fun. Calum—well, given the choice he would still be out on stage playing another set. He lived for this, lived for shows that made him never want to stop playing for crowds of screaming fans with his best friends.

There were some fans outside the hotel. How they found out where they'd be, the four of them could never really figure out. Probably they should look into it, but meeting their fans was worth it—no amount of exhaustion could ever rid them of the genuine pleasure meeting fans brought. They made it inside quick enough, though Michael was held back for a few extra minutes. The three of them left him there and he silently denounced them as traitors before posing for another couple pictures and then slipping away himself. The one upside was that this always gave their crew the chance to check them in and get everything sorted so waiting in the lobby was minimal.

The elevator wasn't crowded, but with how close the four of them stood to each other, it felt like it was. Michael thought, standing pressed between Luke and Calum, that he could feel their molecules vibrating against his own, each of them still exhilarated even though so long had passed since they'd run offstage. The elevator chimed when it reached their floor and the doors slid open; Michael had a moment where he almost expected to see even more fans waiting, cell phones at the ready, but the corridor was deserted.

Each of them had had a key pressed into their palm, and they wheeled and carried their bags to the appropriate rooms before mumbling farewells and disappearing into their rooms. Michael heard three doors click shut before his did, and he sighed. The room was cold. All the more reason to leave and go to Luke's. He dropped his bag to the floor and kicked it into place beside the bed, then immediately turned around and walked out into the hall again. He turned left and went two rooms over, knocking increasingly louder until the door opened, and there was Luke, face angled just slightly down at Michael, the same smirk as before on his lips, this time illuminated by shitty fluorescent lighting instead of streetlights.

“Yes?” he asked, clipped, like he didn't already know why Michael was there.

“My room's cold.” Michael could play this game, too.

“So?”

“So let me in,” Michael said, and without waiting for a response from Luke, pushed past him. Ashton was already there, hair loose and curly, legs criss-crossed in front of him. He was still scrolling through his phone.

“You two don't waste any time,” Michael commented, low enough that Ashton probably wouldn't notice, distracted as he was. That was fine—the comment was for Luke anyway, who chuckled softly and nodded, conceding the point.

“I'm surprised it took _you_ this long,” he said, letting the door fall closed, but before the latch could catch, it was pushed open again by Calum. He was rolling down the sleeves of his flannel as he entered, passing Luke and Michael and taking his place on the bed beside Ashton.

“Why are our rooms so cold?” he asked, looking over at what Ashton was doing on his phone, leaning into him and pointing at something only they two could see. Whatever it was made both of them snicker.

“Michael was just wondering the same,” Luke said, this time watching the door as it shut with a _snick_.

“You know that you do have control of the thermostat, Michael,” Ashton said, and in Michael's opinion this contributed absolutely nothing of value to the conversation.

“Should we watch a movie?” Calum suggested, reaching over to the bedside table to grab the remote control and laminated booklet containing the list of channels. His flannel hid most of his body from Ashton, but from where Luke and Michael were standing, they could see his t-shirt ride up over his side.

Michael looked over at Luke, grinning, but the smirk on Luke's face had disappeared as he looked toward the bed. Instead of brazenness, he looked anxious. Anxious and expectant. Ashton followed their gaze and laid his phone off to the side. Michael glanced at Luke again, catching his eye this time, and the brazen smirk returned.

–

So, it had all started with a lip touching thing. It wasn't a _kiss_ , it was just a thing. Where Michael's lips touched Luke's. And it was an accident. That part was important. Michael, if asked, would stress this. He didn't _mean_ to kiss Luke. In fact, it wasn't even a kiss. It was just a _thing_. An _accident_. An _accidental thing_.

Luke and Michael had been an accident. But Calum and Ashton was absolutely on purpose.

Because, one time, Michael had kissed Luke. It wasn't an accident and it was really a kiss. But this time, he hadn't done it on the couch in their flat in London with all the lights off and the television set giving the room a pale blue glow. This time, he had done it on the bus after a show in plain sight of Cal and Ash. This time, it was on purpose and even though there was alcohol involved, he still meant it. Michael meant it with every fiber of his being: He wanted to kiss Luke. So he did.

Ashton saw them before Calum did. He did a double-take, because _Michael is kissing Luk_ e and then a triple-take, because _Luke is kissing Michael bac_ k. Calum, noticing this, glanced over and actually gasped. Looking back, Michael definitely heard it and definitely thought it was hilarious, but he had more pressing matters to deal with, like how Luke's tongue was swiping over his lower lip. This, clearly, was much more important than Calum's “no homo” demeanor.

“Guys?” Ashton said after a moment. It wasn't like he minded—guys can kiss guys all they want, especially Michael, who did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted (“ _Punk rock_ ,” he would insist every time; his way of excusing his behavior). But...maybe he and Calum should go elsewhere? That, honestly, was his thought process.

“Shove it,” Michael had mumbled, his lips still against Luke's, but Luke pulled away to speak.

“It's not so bad,” Luke said, ignoring Michael's indignant “Hey!” in response. “I just meant, we're all friends anyway. Might as well.”

“Might as well,” Calum echoed, looking at Ashton like he expected him to find this just as amusing.

“I mean,” Ashton began, and this was the point that Luke began ignoring them, turning back to Michael. Calum didn't give him a chance to finish.

“You _mean_? What?” he asked—implored, actually.

“Just—if I ever _was_ going to kiss another dude, I would pick someone in the band.” He said this to all of them, even though Luke and Michael were not even paying them the slightest bit of attention anymore.

Calum opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. Not like he was considering it, just like he had lost the will to argue. He tried again. All he managed was a sigh and “I don't know.”

Ashton was looking at him—wouldn't look away, more like, because his only other option was to look at Luke and Michael. “You don't know what?”

And then Ashton was just staring at Calum, because he couldn't look at Luke and Michael, but Calum wasn't saying anything. “Cal?”

“I guess that makes sense,” he said, voice low, as Michael and Luke pulled apart.

“It's only a kiss,” Michael said, snickering, and Luke immediately jumped in with “Do not sing that Killers song, Clifford.” Michael, just as quickly, replied “I wasn't going to.” (Lie. He was.)

“I just meant,” Michael continued, “we're all mates. And if mates can't kiss mates, then what's the point?”

“I don't think most people—” Calum began, but was interrupted by Luke.

“Ashton wants to kiss you.” Luke: As always, straight to the point.

“I—what?” Ashton's voice had risen an octave, which was a dead giveaway that, while Luke may not have been entirely correct, he was on to something. “I don't.”

“Why not? What's wrong with Calum?” Michael asked, suppressing his grin just enough that Calum looked between him and Ashton.

“I am not doing this, Michael,” Ashton said, wagging his index finger at Michael. “You and Luke can—whatever, but Calum and I are strictly professional.”

“Well, not professional, really,” said Calum, shrugging. Now he just looked dejected. “I mean, we _are_ mates.”

Ashton looked away from Michael's smirking mug to Calum. Before he could say anything, Michael repeated his words from before. “And if mates can't kiss mates, what's the point?”

–

Watching a movie was a perfectly innocent suggestion. For all intents and purposes, Calum really _had_ wanted to watch one. He made it as far as skimming the channel guide before Luke and Michael were on the bed with them, Luke beside Ashton. He sat, their thighs pressed together, watching Michael as he crawled across the bed toward Calum.

Subtlety was not Michael's strong suit; he had no time for games. His lips met Calum's as Ashton's hand snuck between them and snatched the hotel guide from Calum's hands, tossing it to the floor beside the bed. Calum's lips parted even as Michael pushed him back, against the headboard, Luke and Ashton watching them as Michael's hand moved beneath Calum's flannel shirt, bunching up his t-shirt. Calum kissed him back easily, almost lazily—the boy was never in a rush, even in situations like these. Every move that Calum made was deliberate, and he kissed Michael with one hand on his wrist, the other tugging him closer by his waist.

Luke leaned over Ashton a little, under the pretense of watching the other two, but his hand still slid over Ashton's thigh, clearly initiating something between the two of them as well. Ashton let him; the four of them all screwing around together happened more often than any two of them pairing off lately. Ashton turned back as Luke's hand moved to cup his cock through his jeans. Luke wasn't watching Calum and Michael after all—his eyes were trained on Ashton's face, currently focusing on his lips. It only took Luke leaning a fraction closer for Ashton to close the distance between them, his hand moving to the back of Luke's neck as he sucked Luke's lip between his own.

“It's too cold,” Calum mumbled halfheartedly. Michael was pushing his flannel down past his elbows now, and Calum wasn't putting up any kind of fight despite the temperature, because Michael's mouth was on his neck, sucking a bruise that was hopefully low enough to be covered by the collar of a jacket.

“Seriously,” Ashton said, voice shaking slightly, since Luke had managed to unbutton his pants. “The thermostat is _right_ there—”

“If he can still talk,” Michael said, looking over and meeting Luke's eyes, “then you're doing a shitty job of it.”

“You're talking,” Luke snipped at him, but he was practically grinning. Michael huffed and moved off Calum a little.

“Then shut me up.”

This hung in the air between them for a moment, because it was a challenge—one Calum knew Luke would rise to. With Michael sufficiently distracted, he looked to his right. “Ash?”

Ashton pushed Luke away—giving Michael an opening to tackle him to the bed where they both fell, laughing—and slid sideways toward Calum, who pulled him closer, eager, and kissed him, just as Michael and Luke's laughter dissolved into nothingness as their lips met.

The room was quiet for a few moments, Calum's hand replacing Luke's in Ashton's pants, Michael letting Luke climb on top of him as they kissed. Michael rolled his hips up into Luke's, eliciting a soft whine from Luke as he ground his back down against him. Michael exhaled against Luke's cheek, moving his hands down to Luke's sides and tugging his shirt up, fingers pressing into his ribs for a moment before he managed to yank the fabric over his head and toss it away. He pulled Luke's lips back down to his own as soon as he could, one hand cupping his cheek and the other pressed flat against Luke's back; he could feel his muscles (muscles he hadn't really had yet when they had not-kissed the first time) flexing as he tried to shift positions and pull Michael's shirt off.

Ashton had shimmied his pants down around his thighs, and Calum was kissing the underside of his jaw as his hand worked over his cock, fingers not too tight around it, his thumb working over the slit in the head. Ashton watched as Michael finally acquiesced and sat up so Luke could tug his sweatshirt off. He let Michael lie back down and kissed his stomach first—Michael twitched a little and swatted at Luke, because that shit tickled and he was so not in the mood to laugh anymore, not with his dick half-hard in his fucking pants and Ashton _already_ getting a handy not four feet away from him.

Calum had worked his way from Ashton's jaw up to his mouth; he kissed him once before pulling away and bending forward, taking the head of Ashton's cock into his mouth, his hand still working over the shaft. Ashton moaned, lifting a fist to his mouth to muffle the sound.

“Will you look at that?” Michael said, nodding over to them. “And you're taking your sweet ass time.”

Luke glanced over, then returned his gaze to Michael before popping open the button on his jeans and tugging them down over his hips, along with his underwear. He stopped once they were at his knees, satisfied. “Patience is a virtue.”

“Really,” Michael said, as Luke had reached down with one hand to spread Michael's legs open just a little further. “Are you really, seriously, giving me a cliché, you fucking—” His words degenerated into a low moan as Luke barely rubbed his forefinger over Michael's hole, eyebrows raised like he really did want to hear the end of that sentence.

“Fucking...what?” Luke prompted, smirking. Luke looked behind him, where Ashton was leaning back against the headboard with one hand in Calum's hair and the other cupped around his balls as Calum took him as deep as he could, then turned back to Michael. “If you're that impatient then I'll fuck you last.”

Ashton and Calum both looked up when they heard Luke using that tone, Calum pulling off Ashton, his cock curving toward his bare stomach. Calum wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and Ashton mimicked the movement, rubbing his mouth with his palm before asking, “Last?”

“Sure,” Luke replied as casually as if he were commenting on the weather, his finger still moving in slow circles over Michael, whose breath was shallow, scratchy, in his throat. “After you two have him.”

Michael bit his lip and shifted his hips a little, angling for just a touch more pressure from Luke's finger, even though he knew that Luke wouldn't do anything more than tease him right now—and he was proven right by Luke moving away toward his feet. He untied Michael's shoes and pulled them off, then continued to tug his pants down until Michael was completely naked. He wasn't self-conscious in the least—not in front of his band, anyway—but being the only one who had no clothes on at all was a little intimidating.

Luke climbed off the bed and nudged Ashton's shoulder. “You're up.” Calum looked ready to protest, but Luke only unzipped the duffel bag that held his clothes and dug around in it for a moment, before pulling out a small bottle. He tossed it to Ashton, who caught it and moved over to Michael. His touch was a bit gentler than Luke's had been undressing him, fingertips softly pressing into Michael's thigh as he said, “Roll over.”

Michael, _still the only naked one for fuck's sake_ , did so, none too happy about his most goddamn fucking private place on display for the three of them to all leer at freely. He glanced over his shoulder at Ashton as he settled onto his hands and knees. He could just make him out through his own messy, red hair, sticking out at all angles and just made worse by Luke pulling his shirt off so roughly.

Ashton settled himself back, sitting on his knees, and placed the lube down on the bed next to him before moving both of his hands to either side of Michael's ass, spreading him open just a little. Michael wiggled his hips impatiently, but Ashton held him in place and leaned down, licking a long, flat stripe up from Michael's balls to his hole, flicking the tip of his tongue over him before pulling away, and Michael swore to himself that he would act impatient every day for the rest of his entire life if it meant this kind of treatment.

–

“Can we still get away with the theory that it's only gay if the balls touch?” Michael had asked, the first time the four of them all fucked around together.

“I really don't think so,” Ashton said, laughter audible in his voice. He shifted a little, the combined weight of Michael and Calum on top of him uncomfortable. “Once you've had a dick in your mouth and a tongue in your ass at the same time, it's gay.”

“But there was no ball-on-ball action,” Michael insisted. “Thus it ceases to be gay.”

“You literally just had sex with three other dudes and you're saying it wasn't gay,” Calum mumbled, his face pressed into Ashton's shoulder.

“Can't it just be, like...banding?” Michael said, grinning; Ashton could feel him smiling against the side of his chest. “It's banding.”

Ashton snorted with laughter. “Fine. If you insist.” His hand, attached to the arm that Michael was currently resting his head on, threaded through Luke's hair as he laughed quietly along with Ashton. “It's banding.”

–

Michael's hands were curled into the sheets as Ashton slowly worked his tongue against his hole, lapping at him, one hand curled around his thigh and the other on the bed beneath him, keeping his balance. Ashton barely pulled away from him; he wanted to stretch him on his tongue before he used his fingers. Behind him, Calum and Luke were watching; Calum had reluctantly undressed (“It's _still cold_ ,” he whined, but did it anyway) and Luke was standing beside the bed, stroking himself slowly at the sight of Ashton eating Michael out. He motioned for Calum to move over on the bed so Luke could sit. Once he did, and after a short look exchanged between the pair of them, they each took the other's dick in hand and stroked; Calum's hand moved up and down on Luke's cock, from root to tip and back, while Luke's movements were a bit more erratic, sloppy and quick.

Michael felt sure that he would have Ashton's handprint on his leg after this; he was gripping him so tightly, holding his legs apart as he worked the tip of his tongue inside Michael. He gasped, loudly, when Ashton's tongue entered him, stretching him slightly as he pushed in further, fucking into him quickly. It wasn't much, but it was finally something after all this relentless teasing. Finally— _finally!_ —Ashton deemed this enough: He pulled away and immediately replaced his tongue with his forefinger, using the same circular motion that Luke used earlier.

Michael tensed up when he heard the telltale plastic-y _click_ that was the bottle of lube being opened. He made sure his knees were parted enough for Ashton to be able to finger him, and then he waited in agony to be touched again. Ashton squeezed some lube onto his first two fingers, rubbing it with his thumb to warm it before he touched Michael. He dropped the bottle to the side and put his free hand on Michael's ass before rubbing his thumb against his hole, slowly. Michael just made an affirmative noise, asking Ashton for more without saying anything, so he slowly moved his forefinger into Michael, letting him get used to it before curling it slightly and pulling it back out. Michael shuddered, sighing, and Ashton didn't wait to use his second finger, only doing it so quickly because he'd loosened him up with his mouth. He worked both fingers into Michael, scissoring them gradually to open him up further to be ready to take his cock.

“Doin' ok, Mikey?” he asked, wanting confirmation from him before adding another lubed-up finger.

Michael nodded, looking back at Ashton for a second. “Yeah. Shit, yeah.”

Ashton grinned and teased entry with a third finger, slowly working it in beside the others. He wanted Michael to be as comfortable as possible—if he really was going to take Ashton, then Calum, and then Luke, he'd need the prep for sure. Ashton looked back at Luke, now sucking Calum's neck while Calum watched them intently. He smirked at his best friend, then returned his attention to Michael. He pulled his fingers out slowly, then poured some more lube into his palm, slicking up his cock. He raised himself up on his knees and put two fingers inside Michael again, curling them up and drawing a moan from the redhead before he lined his cock up with his hole.

Luke and Calum's hands both stilled on each other's cocks as Ashton's hips inched forward, moving the head of his cock against Michael's hole. Once the tip of was angled just right inside of him, he slipped his fingers out and pushed further into Michael, slowly stretching him. When he was fully inside him, he waited a moment, letting Michael get used to being full, then leaned forward, his front against Michael's back, and rolled his hips once. Luke sucked his lower lip into his mouth, Calum loosing an involuntary whimper at the sight in front of them. Michael groaned low in his throat and spread his knees a little more on the bed. Ashton rolled his hips again and let his forehead rest between Michael's shoulderblades, his breath puffing out onto his back. He paused for another moment, then began moving in and out of Michael, a bit quicker, one hand on his side to steady himself, the other reaching beneath Michael to wrap around his dick and hold it. He didn't move his hand—he just let Michael's cock slide against his palm as the motions from his hips caused them to move against each other.

“Jesus— _fuck_ ,” Michael panted, now rolling his own hips against Ashton's hand; if Ash wouldn't jerk him off, he'd do it himself. Calum's hand had begun working over Luke's length again, but Luke only cupped Calum's balls, fingers brushing against his thighs as he teased him there. “You fucking suck,” Calum said, letting his head rest on Luke's shoulder; he didn't want to look away from Ashton fucking Michael, seemingly moving quicker every minute.

“I don't want you to come before you're inside him,” Luke admitted, voice low—but not low enough that the three of them couldn't hear him. Ashton paused, stopping with his cock fully inside Michael, who moaned softly, lowering himself to his elbows and pressing his cheek into the cool sheets on the bed.

“He's so tight,” Ashton announced, not pulling out but instead practically grinding his hips against Michael's ass, causing him to turn and partially hide his face against the bed. Ashton gave Michael's dick a few more short strokes before straightening up and pulling out of him halfway and moving back in. He kept a steady, quick pace, though it became much more uneven as he neared his orgasm.

Luke squeezed Calum's balls gently as he heard Ashton's breathing get louder and quicker. “He's almost there,” he whispered to Calum, whose cock twitched involuntarily against Luke's forearm. “Fuck,” he muttered, watching as Ashton's hips stuttered against Michael's ass.

“Shit,” Ashton groaned the word, taking a deep breath, his hand tightening just a little around Michael's cock as he came inside him, exhaling slowly. He rubbed Michael's side and then took hold of his hips again, pulling out of him slowly. Michael bit back a whine at the emptiness after Ashton moved away from him, then rolled onto his side, looking at Calum and Luke.

Calum moved onto his knees before Luke even had to direct him to—he'd made it clear that he was going last. Calum took Ashton's place as the latter walked toward the bathroom, probably to clean himself up. They heard running water before Calum effectively tuned him out, knowing he'd return before long, and picked the lube up for himself. He flicked the bottle open with one hand, using the other to roll Michael completely onto his back. “Chuck me one of those pillows,” Calum said to Luke, who grabbed one and proffered it to Calum. He took it and Michael lifted his hips automatically so Calum could put it beneath him. He adjusted it himself while Calum lubed up his dick, walking on his knees up between Michael's legs.

Ashton reappeared and rounded the foot of the bed, taking his spot beside Luke, though he made no move to touch him. Calum had hooked his hands beneath Michael's legs and was resting his thighs on his hips, leaning above him. He guided his cock to Michael's hole with one hand, the other flat on the bed next to Michael's shoulder. Calum met Michael's eyes and grinned at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling as Michael smiled back, before he pushed the head of his cock into him. He was looser than Ashton led them to believe—but then, he had just been fucked. He rolled his hips slowly, letting his cock move deeper, gradually, each time, instead of entering Michael in one slow, fluid movement like Ashton had. Calum did stop for a moment once he was fully seated in Michael, then leaned closer above him and kissed him before moving his hips.

Luke had begun stroking himself off again, but he had to stop—Calum always used a slow rhythm, but he fucked _hard_ , hard enough for it to ache in the best possible way, even after he pulled out—and Luke could probably work himself up enough just watching if he kept his hand on his dick. Instead, he settled himself further onto his back and pushed his jeans the rest of the way off, tossing them to the floor after a (somewhat embarrassing) struggle with them. He caught Ashton smirking at him out of the corner of his eye and decidedly ignored the fuck out of him. He was going to finger himself in _peace_ , watching two of his friends fuck, and not paying any mind to the smug bastard beside him.

Calum had pulled away from Michael's lips as he fucked his ass, but he hadn't really moved very far. His lips were trailing over Michael's jaw, neck, shoulders; Luke saw his tongue flick out against Michael's collarbone, and it just made him in even more of a hurry to touch himself. He lifted one hand to his mouth and sucked his middle finger for a moment before lowering it to his hole; he circled it before just barely letting the tip move inside himself. He bit his lip as Calum's mouth found Michael's again; he kissed him slowly as he rocked his hips back and forth, cock slipping halfway out of Michael before moving back in. Michael's eyes were shut tight as his hands clung to Calum's shoulders, legs curled around his back as he took his cock.

Michael's breath was warm on Calum's cheek as he moved one hand from his upper back to curl into a fist in Calum's hair, not trying to move him but instead to hold him in place as Calum sucked a bruise onto the juncture between his neck and his shoulder—payback for earlier. Calum's hips jerked forward of their own accord when Michael's fingernails pinched into his back; his nose brushed against Michael's cheek as he mumbled “Fuck,” quietly under his breath. “Close.” He kept his hips moving into Michael, who turned toward Calum and kissed him, sucking his tongue as he felt Calum's hips still against him, thighs trembling. Calum came, pressing his hips further forward into Michael as he did. He sighed against Michael's lips, kissing him again before he pulled out as quickly as he dared, a small bit of come dripping out of Michael's hole as he did.

Luke groaned at the sight of that, losing himself for a moment as he kept working his finger in and out of himself, until Ashton slapped him on the arm. “You're up,” he repeated from earlier, and Luke licked his lip and pushed himself upright. He remained where he was and motioned for Michael to come closer by curling his forefinger at him. Michael had sat up gingerly, not really resting himself on his ass but instead sitting on his knees. Ashton waited for Michael to move closer to Luke and took his spot, flopping down beside Calum, who was using the corner of the bedsheet to clean himself off. “He's not bad, is he?” Ashton said, nodding to Michael, who flipped him off without even looking at him.

“ _Not bad_ ,” he repeated, putting on a mock deep voice. “Shut up, Ashton.” He sounded a lot more confident than he really was at that moment—he felt loose and empty and he thought he could feel even more come leaking out of him. Ashton just laughed a little at Michael, but he did nudge him with his foot to drive home that he was just messing with him. Michael slapped playfully at his leg, then turned to look at Luke, who was sitting up against the headboard, slicking up his cock. He tossed the bottle of lube aside and met Michael's eyes, motioning with a jerk of the head that Michael should come closer. He did, moving slowly, and settled himself between Luke's long legs, which were spread wide and, really, took up a good part of the bed's area. Calum slid closer to Ashton while Michael carefully rose up so he was standing on his knees, then climbed on top of Luke to straddle him. He was pretty sure he could already feel his thighs burning from everything that had already happened, and this would just make him even more sore—but that didn't fucking stop him.

He was loose enough to slide right down onto Luke, one hand reaching down to hold Luke's cock steady, the other on Luke's shoulder, while Luke held onto his sides. He inhaled sharply when Michael took his whole cock in one movement, unconsciously digging his fingers into his sides.

Calum watched for a moment, but the longer it took Michael to begin to move, the less interested he became—especially because he seriously doubted it would take much to make Michael come at this point. Calum had felt his cock pressing against his hip when they fucked; he was dripping wet and hard as hell. He turned to Ashton and kissed him, his hand moving down to stroke his cock. He felt Ashton smile against his mouth before parting his lips and kissing him back, his own hand mirroring Calum's movements.

Michael let his forehead rest against Luke's, holding eye contact, before he rolled his hips once and moaned loudly. “Fuck, Luke,” he breathed. Luke kissed the corner of his mouth and moved one hand to Michael's back, moving his hips up into him, his other hand exploring Michael's front, fingertips trailing over the curly hairs at the base of Michael's cock, his thumb rubbing slowly against the base of his dick. Michael's cock was straining against Luke's front, leaving a streak of precome on his stomach each time either of them moved. Luke snapped his hips up into Michael, the hand that wasn't on Michael's back moving up over his body, rubbing with his whole palm, making sure to smooth his hand over Michael's chest. Michael flinched a little—his entire body felt like it was wired to explode any second—and Luke took one of Michael's nipples between two fingers and rolled it, smirking to himself as Michael gasped for breath. His cock twitched against Luke's front and he leaned in to lick Luke's neck, letting his teeth scrape over it. He nuzzled the side of Luke's head and murmured “Make me come” into his ear, curling both arms around Luke's neck and shoulders as he rode his cock, thighs desperate for rest but his lower abdomen wound so, so fucking tight that he needed to keep going, keep moving, keep Luke deep inside him so he could _finally_ just come.

Michael's hips were pressing down into Luke, who was kissing Michael, hard, his fingers still working on his nipple, and Luke, through some miracle, angled himself just right so that his length was sliding against Michael's prostate; that little bit of stimulation, after so long, was enough to push Michael right over the edge. He came all over himself and Luke, chest arcing into Luke's hand as his head tilted back, making a noise akin to a moan crossed with a whine. Luke finished then, watching Michael come undone on top of him. His body was so tight around him, and Michael kissed Luke as his breathing and heartbeat slowed back to normal, Calum and Ashton beside them, their bodies intertwined.

–

“We just had us four,” Michael would say. It was a comment on moving to England early in their careers, but also on how each of them got through every day, on how they survived the tours and long weeks away from home and days without sleep and everything. Everything. “Us four was kind of all we needed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [maybeillfindyouhere](http://maybeillfindyouhere.tumblr.com) • Come say hi!
> 
> _Title from "Untitled 09"/"Battalions" by brand new._


End file.
